Re-Awakening Wonderland
by StarSlashedHeroine
Summary: "How long has it been?" He questions, never quiet taking his eyes off Stiles as he speaks. "Over a hundred years." Says Hood as he moves down the steps and over to Genie and Beauty. "We risked our skins to reawaken you to help defeat the dark ones and restore the world. Will you help us?" The King looked at the bird of resurrection and then at the young heroes. "I'll think about
1. Not like other Fairytales

**Chapter One- Not Like Other Fairytales**

The dark gray of the crumbling stone castle was crawling with creeping ivy and water ran through the groves carved out through decades of neglect. The massive gate surround the citadel has folded in on itself making pushing and moving open near impossible, forcing all outsiders the think twice before attempting to enter. The broke jagged edges of stone jutting out of the mist covered stagnant waters outside the gates. Remnants of the drawbridge shattered and scattered across the weed infested ground. The once beautiful palace of Merveilles left in ruins was the dark deities used their evil magic to cast a curse upon the prince and princesses within.

No one has dared to pass through the Roze Herzen Forest in over one hundred years due to the dense fog and poisonous man eating plants that the demented silver witch placed in there to dissuade potential heroes from trying to revive the rulers of Merveilles. The Caballeros Blancos, ten giant statues resembling chess pieces, which used to stand guard outside the Roze Herzen Forest, no longer fueled by the magiks of Merveilles have crumbled into piles of shining ash. Instead the bloody bad wolf has placed his army along the border to patrol, even after all these years they still fear and uprising.

The seer Valack as prophecies an uprising on the horizon from his confidents in the land of Echoes that has causes an uproar with in the dark community. He could not predict the exact time but he knows it is closing in and he knows that Merveilles will return and the light powers will return to rescue their followers before the dark ones can corrupt them all and break threw to the human world.

All the heroes of the old world have been imprisoned leaving only the serfs to tend the lands and lords to tend the serfs. Any peasants who remotely glance up from the ground when a dark lord is passing is punished, the people live in fear, so it is hard to fathom who would have the courage to step up. Any magicikal being had been put on notice, if any witch was found out they were flayed, any werewolf shifted they were tanned, any banshee screaming her voice was removes]d, and if anyone's eyes flashed to show power they were considered a threat and first their eyes were removed and then they were killed in a public setting to make an example of them.

But just out of sight in the Colli Anialwch there was such a band of heroes. Hidden deep beneath the golden sands of times searching for their way to restore this once majestic land. The dark ones dare not set foot on the sands of Colli Anialwch, even though they were a supposedly all powerful band of thieves, they still feared the curse the sand places upon those this dark hearts. The Curse of Croen Hen did not settle well with their vain sensibilities, the fear of aging made the desert sands a safe hide a way for the future heroes.

The caverns underneath the hot sands offered plenty of shelter and storage for them to practice their abilities and survive without getting thrown into own of the dungeons. They heroes tended to lose track of time under the sands in their endeavors to try and resurrect Merveilles, only knowing what time had passed when they would enter into nearby towns for supplies and food. Their water source was an underground river that comes from the Mountains of Oglinzi Sparte. Water from the mountains used to flow through every fountain in the grand court yard in Merveilles, the waters were said to keep your souls pure of evil.

\- {::}-

"Hood! Come quickly!" A beautiful red headed young woman comes rushing into a big opening in the intertwining tunnels of the caverns. Her beaten golden leather pants form fitting to her body and her white blouse bellows out from underneath the tighter fitting blue leather vest corset combo. Her knee high riding boots match her blue top on the hard soles crack the ground of the tunnel in a summing motion as she looks around.

She purses her perfectly pale pink lips and looks around playing with the silver and gold locket around her neck with a bird in flight upon in. Her earthy eyes narrow as she clicks her tongue against the top of her mouth. "HOOD!"

"Hold your pretty little horses I'm coming." The voice echoes sarcastically all around her and she drops her hand from her grandmother's necklace and places both her hands on her hips. She finally hears scuffing noises coming from her right and she turns to see a young man a head taller than her walking out.

He had a mess of dark hair on top of his pale head, his lips just as pink as hers and nearly as plump. He lifts his big amber eyes up and looks at her giving her a cheeky smile. His red leather riding jacket complete with hood was buckled around his thin but toned torso. His brown leather riding boots nearly blended into his pants that there almost the same color.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Beauty?"

"Gen has found a way into Merveilles. Or so he claims. I thought I would come and get you, he says he can only take two with him. And if you want it to be use we need to be back now. You know how persuasive the Warrior and Fox are." She glares at him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He grins and hook her elbow dragging his hand down to hers intertwining their fingers and dragging her down the tunnels to where he knows the Genie likes to stay.

They round the corner into the well lit room and there are several colorful rugs lining the sides of the cave walls and the floor. The Genie loved to have color surround him, which is why he always used his magik to keep various colors of fire burning in his section of the cave. He was currently sitting on his mound of brightly colored pillows he called a bed. He was playing with a gold tassel connected to a giant purple pillow under his arm as the fox talked to him.

He's blue eyes light up as he sees Hood and Beauty walk into the room. He shifts and stands up, he was by far the tallest member of the resistance and towered over the Fox and the Warrior. Hood can't help but quirk up the sides of his lips as he watches him walk over to him. Unlike everyone else who tended to be clad in leather, Genie wore loose fitting clothing that was easy to maneuver in since his kind were used to be constricted within a bottle.

Beauty embraces him and places her hand gently on his bare chest on the inside of his vest feeling his heartbeat. "Tell him your idea Gen."

"You know how we have been desperately been trying to find a way through Roze Herzen?" Gen smirks.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes it's so frustrating." Hood says.

"Well I think I have a solution what is we went over it?" He grins and Beauty smirks glancing over at Hood's gaping mouth.

"Now you're just talking crazy. None of us have that kind of magik." He glares at both of them.

"That is true but on this my friend, we can make is to Merveilles. " Gen raises his hand and snaps his fingers and a carpet begins to rise up off the floor. He hovers in the air before floating over next to him. "It can support three people. Us Hood…" He motions to Hood and Beauty, who is grinning.

Hood appears to be debating looking over at Warrior and Fox, who look ready to jump if Hood turns down the chance to go with Beauty and Gen. Hood knew Gen would pick Fox over Warrior, who wanted to go on a journey with their sister. Beauty purses her lips and looks at Hood expectantly, He rolls his eyes. "Well what are we waiting for? Like I would give up a chance to see the inside of Merveilles."

Gen smiles and claps his hand and holds his one hand out to the side and the carpet rolls back up and into his arm. He grabs his colorful cloak hanging off a jagged rock and walks with Beauty and Hood to the entrance of the caves. Warrior and Fox not far behind them. Charming and Lancelot were waiting for them by the entrance way, since it was their watch.

"What's going on?" Charming asks as Genie wraps the clock around his skin protecting it from the desert sands.

"My brother has found away into Merveilles and is taking Beauty and Hood with him. We are to wait here for them." Warrior rolls her eyes. "I think I am better equipped for this journey than Hood. Why do you need two brains."

"Sis…Allison…please… " Gen turns and looks at her his blue eyes locking on hers. "He has better knowledge of Merveilles terrain and Beauty has knowledge of the spells."

"I know that Isaac….but what of a fighter?" She narrows her eyes at him. "You are leaving all the strongest fighters here."

"You think I cannot handle myself. I can. I trained with you. It is just my magik far exceeds yours do not worry big sister. The dark ones are getting braver and sending their troops further and further out into the deserts, we need you all here to protect them. Boyd…please protect her." Isaac aka Genie turns and looks at Lancelot.

Lancelot nods and wraps his arm around his little brother. "Charming and I will not let anything happen to our people. Isn't that right Mason."

"Please….Charming. You all need to stop using real names so much like Genie said the dark ones are getting braver we don't need them over hearing from any of their spies who we really are.

"Good now if everyone will listen to the youngest among us we can get going." Beauty said impatiently as Genie shakes his head and tosses out the carpet and snaps his fingers making it float again. Hood helps Beauty up and into the center of the carpet.

Isaac gets on the front to drive the carpet and Hood hops on the back. The carpet starts to ascend quickly as Isaac grabs a hold of the front of it and pulls up. Beauty grips onto Genie's hips and leans onto his back her red hair flying back into Hood's face as he mimics the action only onto her. He turns his head and looks out as they pass over the white and golden sands of the desert, sometimes the vivid edges of Isaac's clock flicking in front of his face.

It was a sight to behold and he leans further over to take in the green of the trees as they start passing over Ville de Thé. The town they got most of their supplies from. He could hear Genie yelling at him to sit straight from the front of the carpet as they went up high into the clouds for protection. Hood straightened himself up and could feel Beauty laughing at him due to his tight grip on her.

He did release one had to run it through the clouds as they flew in and out of them. He jerks his hand back in when he felt the bluntness of rocks. He hears the rocks he knocks falling. He looks at his hand and focuses his magiks on healing the shattered mess. He sighs completing it, placing it back on Beauty's hip. She is looking over her shoulder at him in concern. He smiles at her and nods. She turns her head back around and rests in on Genie's back.

They were moving through the southern stretch of the Mountains of Oglinzi Sparte. Isaac was navigating them smoothly he had been studying the maps for weeks and now Hood knew why. The air was getting thinner the higher up they traveled. Hood feels a little dizzy as the bound over the tip of a mountain and drop down the other side. Hood clutches Beauty's waist and holds onto her tighter as they descend so quickly. He gasps as they pull up above the waters over a river that has carved out its home in the mountains.

Isaac follows the river to the north quietly. Beauty sits back and leans back in Hood's arms and watches the birds in the sky and the clouds float by. It had been forever since she could simply see the sky and enjoy nature. She relaxes as Hood strokes his fingers through her hair. Genie lets the carpet glide for a minute to remove his cloak from around his face. He runs his fingers threw his curls and grips the edges again causing the carpet to rise again.

"How much longer Gen?" Beauty sits back up off Hood.

" Roze Herzen is over the peak." Isaac points to peak in the distance. "From there it will get dangerous. We will be passing over dark ones' territory. I will have to push the carpet to its limits so you will need to hold on tight."

He feels her grab a hold of him and then Hood's hands brush his lower back as he grabs ahold of her. He pulls back more on the carpet and it begins to moves faster. He steers it up and over the peak and just over the mist covered trees of the Roze Herzen forest. Fire and streams of purple haze began shooting out at them and Isaac did his best to dodge them as he urged the carpet to go faster.

"Not to alarm anyone but we are on fire!" Hood calls out from the back off the carpet.

"I was afraid of this we are almost…there….hold on." They bounced and scraped over the tops of the trees the carpet snagging and tearing. One branch ripped through the center of the carpet and the speed caused them to spin about and be flung through the air.

They reach out and grab one another hands. The use one burst of conjoined magik to bounce themselves over the last of the trees. The crash down onto the ground and roll getting covered in mud and grass. Beauty slides further and nearly slides all the way into the moat and onto the broken rocks. Hood and Genie jump up quickly and run after her barely grabbing her before her head connects with a rock. Isaac wraps her up in his arms as they look around at each other. No one had ever been this far in over one hundred years.

The carpet was burning on top of the trees, smoke bellowing up, giving away the fact that they were there. Beauty pushes away from Isaac. "Quick we have to get inside. They will be moving on us soon."

They all nod and carefully cross the moat carefully. Hood looks over and sees the man eating plants gathering along the edge of the forests waiting for commands from the silver witch. "Quicker the dark ones won't take long."

Gen helps Beauty over the crushed gates and down into the courtyard. Hood jumps down and they all tear through the court yard heading for the giant wooden door. Hood and Genie push it open as Beauty walks between the doors looking around holding her locket between her fingers. The boys joined her at her sides as they walk through the halls.

They stop by the fireplace in the grand hall, looking about at all the bones that are littering the ground. There are still some full skeletons but there are a lot of broken ones. Beauty bends down and reaches into the fire place and runs her hand over the bone the is jutting out from the ash within frowning. "This isn't how the books describe it at all. Everything is supposed to be perfectly preserved."

Hood moves up to the throw and looks at the half elongated muzzles skull connected to bones with decayed cloth hanging off of it. " I don't believe this is like our fairytales." Hood runs his finger along one of the canines.

Isaac looks down one of the halls and all he sees is more bodies like that as Beauty joins him, neither of them noticing the bones in the fireplace humming with movement. "Lydia how are we suppose to fix this. Will a kiss still awake the royals and save us all?"

"One way to find out." She grins and they turn around to see Hood studying the muzzle of the beast in the throne. "Stiles kiss it."

"What?! I am not kissing this!" He turns and looks back at her.

"I am not joking and all the books say we can only awaken the royals with a kiss. What if this is a deterrent. To stop us from kissing them. That is on a throne. Kiss it." Lydia explains.

"No you do it."

"You're closer."

"Gen…Isaac you come do it…"

"Did you guys hear that. I think the dark ones minions are on the move. Hood just do it." Isaac glares at him.

"Oh MY GODS!" Stiles holds up a finger at Isaac and Lydia then throws his hands up in defeat. He moves forward and places his perfectly plus lips to the cold bone and teeth of the muzzle. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath.

Lydia and Isaac gasp as fire burst forth from the fire place and the call of a loud bird could be heard echoing through the halls. Isaac looks down and points to the bird on Lydia's locket as it glows. He touches it lightly as all the touches light up in the castle.

The doors slam closed behind them and they whip around to see a tall man standing there. He starts to slowly move towards them, his eyes glowing a dark orange, like nothing they had never seen before. His muscles rippled under his skin and the soot that covered it. He stops before Lydia and takes her in for a minute his eyes dropping to the necklace for a minute.

"Beast…" Her voice was barely a whisper but his head tilted as looks her over again. His eyes softened and he lowers his head bowing before her. When he arises he is dressed in pants that matched the previous mentioned eye color, black boots, and a black waist coat. He had dark golden and silver buttons adorning his coat that matched Lydia's necklace.

"Phoenix, too be more exact." He voice rough from misuse.

""If you're a Phoenix how come you hadn't risen before now?" Lydia questions biting on her lower lip.

"Silver witch cursed me, since I couldn't be killed. I couldn't rise again until he did." He points behind them. Lydia and Isaac turn and look at Stiles who look just as confused as them. Hood goes to move away from there throne when a boney hand reaches out and grabs him.

Stiles screams and Lydia and Isaac move forward but Phoenix grabs them and pulls them back and holds them by his side. They watch as the muscles and skin begin to reform around the bone, the body starts to make itself whole. Stiles watches with wide eyes as the muzzle shrinks making the skull seem more human. Hood lets out a shaky breath and watches the tan skin begin to form all over the muscular form and the dark hair sprouting up.

Hood bits in on his lower lip as it becomes clear to him that the creature he kissed was beautiful. The pink lips, high cheek bones, firm body, and he damn near melted when the eyes shot open, piercing their way into his soul. Finally everything cracks into place and the body rolls and releases a roar that would shake the foundations were they not made of stone.

"That…was…Awesome!"

Taking a few deep breathes the man under Stiles looks up at him and smirks, shaking his head. He stand up looking over at Phoenix. Phoenix nods and clothes appear upon the man in front of Stiles, who all but whimpers. The man turns his head looking at Stiles raising a questioning eyebrow and he stops the noise.

"Majesty…they have awakened us." Phoenix says as he moves quickly over to the King of Merveilles.

"How long has it been?" He questions, never quiet taking his eyes off Stiles as he speaks.

"Over a hundred years." Says Hood as he moves down the steps and over to Genie and Beauty. "We risked our skins to reawaken you to help defeat the dark ones and restore the world. Will you help us?"

The King looked at the bird of resurrection and then at the young heroes. "I'll think about it." He smirks as Hood's jaw drops.

"Such a stupid Sour Wolf." Hood grumbles.


	2. The King and The Beast

**Chapter 2**\- The King and The Beast

The king raises a questioning yet threatening brow at Hood. "Hardly stupid for me to question my allegiances young one."

"I am not that young!" Stiles all but pouts and the king moves his exasperated look from Hood to Phoenix.

Phoenix is smirking inward and lifts his head taking in the king's look. "Oh Derek, do show that you are more grateful, at least towards your true love." He snickers and Derek frowns.

"True…wait what…Lids?" Stiles jerks around and looks at Lydia who is rolling her eyes. "You know how this works Hood…looks like you have found your wolf."

"Parrish." King Derek growls out. "Please restore the palace while I get more information out of them."

Phoenix Parrish nods and reaches up and touches the keystone of the arch leading into the throne room. It glows and the outer walls quickly repair themselves. As the rest of the room revitalizes Parrish walks past Beauty with a soft smile, lightly grazing her arm as he moves outside to fix their defenses quickly. King Derek sits back down on the throne in a grand motion.

Stiles shifts back a bit and looks at him, taking in his completely black outfit only highlight with brief wisps of red and blue in the piping of his vest and cloak. The king locks his unearthly hazel eyes on Hood's amber eyes, then flickers then red and Hood's breath catches in his throat.

"So." The king starts looking and motioning towards Gen and Beauty to come in closer. "How old are our heroes?"

"I'm twenty milord as is Hood." Beauty says as she steps in with complete confidence. Giving the age of her appearance but given their world appearance age and actually age were very different. "Genie is nineteen."

"Am I to assume those are you real names?" Derek lets his eyes sweep over the room behind them as everything finished repairing leaving only bones tarnishing its former glory.

"Lydia of the House of Maurice. I go by Martin or Beauty for protection purposed against the dark ones. "

"Maurice you say. Do any other member of your family live?" He shifts towards her.

"My grandmother Belle, I like to assume she is still alive but it has been decades since I have seen her. Ever since the Blood Bad Wolf took her and imprisoned her. He has imprisoned many of our families." She drags her hand of the locket again and Derek smiles softly.

"Don't worry we shall see her returned…is that not right Parrish." They all turn to see the Phoenix standing in the hall with glowing eyes. He blinks a couple times and nods his head before turning and moving through the hall, further into the palace. Derek then turns and looks at Isaac. "And who are you?"

"Isaac or Genie, sire, I have no family name but I was taken in by the House of Argent when my abusive father passed." Isaac stops talking at the king growls slightly at the mention of the name but then continues on slowly. "I was raised alongside Allison Argent daughter of Chris." The tension the king was feeling eased at the mention of Chris. "Allison and I have been fighting for years to get our father back and find a way to restore Merveilles."

"Chris was always the smartest of his line. It is not surprising that he would see the error or his family ways. Now you." He turns his head quickly to Hood.

"Hood."

"You're actually name."

"Stiles."

Derek growls at Stiles and he smiles. "It is not a difficult request for one to answer. You should know your own name."

"It isn't a difficult question but my name is difficult to pronounce so everyone either calls me Hood or Stiles, of the House of Stilinski."

"John's son? Cornet's grandson?"

"Yes but my name came from my mother's side from her father." Derek gave him questioning eyes. "My mother has passed and as for my father, I do not know. He managed to get us to the sands of Colli Anialwch before he was arrested. I do not feel he is dead."

"The sands of Colli Anialwch, is that were you have been hiding?" Derek leans forward and takes Stiles' hand lightly, feeling that the young man needed comfort. He rubs his thumb across the back of Stiles' hand and Stiles smiles at him with a blush rises on his cheeks.

"Yes that is where the rest of our group is hiding out. We don't know how much longer they will be save there. The dark ones are getting braver traveling out further, they're bound to find our caves." Lydia says.

"Then I suppose we should retrieve them." Derek says as if it were easy.

"But how?" Isaac asks.

"There is more than one way to get the sands of Colli Anialwch. But we need to awaken another to help secure the palace whilst you retrieve your friends."

"According to our research, if luck prevails there is one people here that each of our group can link with and awaken." Lydia states as she looks towards more bones.

"That might be true and Parrish shall be able to tell if there is a connection." As if on cue Parrish reenters the throne room and places another deformed corpse upon a talk. Derek looks if over and smirks. "Good a powerful ally that one will be…who shall do the honors Parrish?"

"Curls." He smiles as he looks at Isaac.

"I knew it would be Gen." Beauty states and Parrish walks up and stands in front of her looking down at her.

"You know why you know? Because…" He reaches out and lovingly touches the locket. "You're connected to me, and what I know you know. That's how you knew to push Stiles to kiss Derek." Lydia smirks instead of being shocked like a normal person. "You touched me in the fireplace and awakened our link."

Lydia smiles and then looks at Isaac. "Well you heard the man go kiss the bones."

"I don't see how this is fair, how come you don't have to kiss any bones?" Isaac grumbles but is moving over to the bones.

"She lives an enchanted life or haven't you figured that out by now." Stiles grumbles and Derek looks up at him lightly pulling his hand to move Stiles closer to him.

"It will be worth it in the long run, trust in that." Stiles swallows hard and bites his lower lip as Derek gives him a look that could only be described as hungry.

Isaac sighs and moves over to the bones. Strumming his fingers over her bare abs as debates the consequences of what he is about to do. He leans down and looks over the elongated muzzle and into the empty eye sockets. Isaac bring his hand forward and traces his fingers along the teeth, looking back over his shoulder at Parrish and Derek.

"Who is it?" He turns and looks back down at the body, letting his hands float above the bones.

"Just kiss it Isaac and find out. Did Stiles question when we made him kiss the bones? And look at who he is linked with." Lydia comments with a sigh.

Stiles looks back at Derek at the mention of the man and he is just sitting calmly in the throne. Watching Isaac but clearly his thoughts are beyond this simple happening, is lap looks inviting and Stiles has the sudden urge to sit upon it, so he does. Derek gives him a silently questioning brow but just slowly wraps his arms around Stiles waist.

He knew the King was a wolf and wolves were very tactile creatures, so Stiles was counting this as a win towards their connection. Stiles tries to keep the thoughts down in his mind that remember him the King has been so long without contact that he might just settle. Hood can feel a rumbling coming from the chest behind him and Derek narrows his eyes at him tucking him in closer.

Isaac finally leans forward and presses his lips to the skull as Derek and Stiles have their little exchange. He moves back as it starts to transform the way Derek did, only this wolf is shorter with darker skin. The jaw comes in crooked and the hair lush and black. Isaac leans in and watches as the eyes fill in and big brown puppy dog eyes are staring up at him.

The previous corpse licks their own lips wetting them looking at Isaac. "Hi…I'm Scott."

"Hi Scott I'm Isaac." He says softly.


	3. Spell Mate

Scott sits up on the table as Isaac steps back to allow him to move. Isaac tries to avoid looking down to low on Scott's body. Parrish sees the awkwardness and his eyes glow a briefly. Scott jumps a bit as his clothes begin to reform. Scott slides off the table and smiles up at Isaac, who smiles softly at Scott back.

"Welcome back McCall," Derek's voice in Stiles' ear sends shivers down his spine. Derek's grip around Stiles tightens as he scents his neck subtly watching Scott turn to face him.

"Thanks your majesty. I see we are reviving, who else has been revived?" He questions his dopey smile affecting everyone in the room.

"No one yet, my young knight, we only have three on the spell breakers here." He caresses Stiles side as he speaks.

"Spell…breakers…oh right. It's all coming back to me know. I think I almost gave up hope that they would show," He moves in closer to Isaac and his nostrils flare slightly. "I am pleased though."

Scott looks down at his feet as he plays with his vest. Lydia smirks as she sees Isaac's ears turning pink at Scott's comment. She then looks back at Derek who is watching the interaction, he feels her eyes on his and soon locks eyes with her.

"You mentioned another way to get to the sands of Colli Anialwch." Lydia wanting to get their friends, quickly, because the quicker they got to their friends, quicker they could revive the rest and save their world.

"I did, the Tunnels of Time beneath the palace should lead you to the sands quickly. The tunnels are enchanted, there should still be some magik left in them to get some of us there and back. I wouldn't recommend everyone going on account of leaving the palace unprotected."

"I agree," Lydia says and looks around. "Well I shall go."

"I'll goo….," Hood feels the vibrations before he hears the growl, he turns slowly and looks at the king.

"Take Scott and Isaac with you, Parrish shall stay to continue the reconstruction. And you…you stay with me."

"Look just because you're the king doesn't mean you can control me. If I want to do I'll go." Hood says defiantly trying to stand.

"Hood stop being stubborn. I informed you about wolves. Be wise. I told you what it meant if you woke one."

"Yeah but we know the sands and better for us to go and convince everyone to follow. You, Genie and I should go Beauty." This time there were two growls as Scott shifts in closer to Isaac.

"Hood, stop it. I am following the king's plan, you stay here with the king. Now where are this tunnels?" Beauty tosses his hair over her shoulder and glares at Hood, who sinks defiantly back into the king who stops growling at the contact.

"I shall show you the way to the tunnels." Parrish says as he takes her hand gently in his. She smiles at him and looks at Scott and Isaac.

"Come on you two, let's go the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back." She turns and walks off the direction that Parrish is leading her.

Scott keeps step in next to Isaac, occasionally smelling him. Isaac looks down as Scott gives off a pleasant rumble. Isaac links their hands and Scott looks up shocked, but pleased.

Once they are out of sight Derek runs his hand along Stiles' jaw turning his head to look at him, instead of looking longingly after his friends. His pulse races as he locks eyes with Derek, seeing the flash of red in them. Derek smirks and guides Stiles lips to his kissing him.

Stiles gasps at the contact and Derek uses that to work his tongue into Stiles' mouth, tasting him, enjoying the sensation of their tongues wrestling together, once Stiles brain got with the program. Stiles turns a bit in Derek's lap, placing a hand on the king's chest feeling it rumble under his touch. Derek breaks the kiss biting and sucking on Stiles' lips as he does before moving and nuzzling his face into Stiles' neck.

"That…that was something I could get used to." Stiles says breathlessly as he runs his sinful fingers through Derek's thick hair.

Derek nips at the tendon on his neck and up to his ear, where he simply lets his breath tease Stiles' ear. He is enjoying teasing Stiles' hearing, smelling, and seeing how he effects the younger man. Derek was happy to know that he was attracted to the person before him both as a man and as a wolf, and Stiles' seemed to be attracted right back.

"You will get used to that and so much more, Hood." Derek comments as he pulls back to look at Stiles. Stiles swallows hard and shifts in closer to the king, "You know what it means that you woke me right? You remember what Beauty told you?"

Stiles runs his tongue over his lower lip and nods at Derek as he thinks.

"Let me hear you say it then."

"To awaken a member of Merveilles, means to be one with that member, be the other half they were destined to find though out time. Connected by the past though the witch's spell, when destiny aligns they shall become one, a true pair, true mates." Stiles freezes and looks at Derek, flush rising over his cheeks. "I'm your mate."

Derek gives a brief growl before kissing Stiles again, not nearly as long but equally as passionate. He pulls back and moves Stiles to stand up. "That you are and that is why I need you here with me during this time. Not that I do not believe you can't handle yourself, I need you here with me while I get used to my own skin again."

"Oh…ok then." Stiles nods having to rethink his reasoning for pouting about why he couldn't go with Isaac and Lydia. But when Derek explains it like that, he doesn't mind so much being left at the palace.

"So why don't you tell me about the rest of your friends and I will try and pair them with my pack to save us the guessing game?" Derek takes Stiles hand to lead him around the palace as Stiles starts rambling off facts about his group.


	4. Flashes of the Past

**Author's Notes:** As promised this is who everyone translates as in this Story. Stiles is Red Riding Hood, Isaac is Genie, Lydia is Beauty (Belle),Kira is Fox, Allison is Warrior(Mulan),Mason is Charming, Boyd is Lancelot, Derek is The Wolf, Scott is Aladdin, Malia is Hound, Cora is Aurora, Liam is Cinderfella, Parrish is Beast, Erica is Guinevere, Lydia's Grandmother is Belle,Parrish has a twin said twin is a Beast too, Deaton is Geppetto, Laura is the White Queen, Melissa is the Fairy Godmother

I'll reveal more as they are decided.

Phoenix Parrish walks Lydia, Scott, and Isaac down past the dungeons of Merveilles. Further down narrow steps with leaky stone walls. He leads them all the way down to a rounded out cavern, whose torches magikally come on as he steps foot on the dirt floor.

There are three tunnels leading out from the central area and a crystal thrown in the middle of the room. Scott walks over to the throne and runs his hand up over the engravings, there is sadness in his eyes. Isaac looks at him and moves over towards Scott, the closer he gets to Scott the more the throne begins to glow blue.

"Can you activate it Scott?" Parrish askes as he moves over to him.

"I think, with…" He looks at Isaac.

"Genie…Isaac, I am sorry I haven't given you my name," He blushes and adjusts his vest over his bare skin, causing Scott's eyes to move to the exposed flesh, then flash back up to Isaac's face.

"With Isaac here, I think I can get the tunnels to open, well a tunnel. I don't have my mother's powers," he sighs and ghosts his hand over the other arm and it flickers. "Which tunnel?"

"Present, Scott, we don't need the past or the future for this journey." Parrish says as he watches Lydia walking around the tunnel openings.

"Duh, right, sorry brain is still a bit fuzzy on focusing," he turns and follows Parrish's line of sight as Lydia runs her fingers slowly over the entrance to the tunnel of the past. She drops to the ground in front of the entrance.

_"__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Red hair flashes as a young woman sits up in a bed, she is breathing hard, clutching her locket of silver and gold with a hound upon it._

_Parrish rushes into the room and slides up on the bed next to her pulling her into his arms as she begins to cry. She clutches onto him and sniffles until she stops making crying noise._

_ "__Belle…what is it my love? What did you see?" He strokes her red locks._

_ "__Hellion, it was terrible, absolutely terrible. They're coming and this time it's not going to end well." She jumps when her door shifts and Phoenix Parrish is standing in the door way._

_ "__The wolves are worried, is everything ok in here?" The younger of the twins asks as he moves in cautiously._

_ "__She had a vision." Hellion explains to his brother._

_ "__And it was horrible. I am worried, the future may not turn out right, if it stay the way I saw the Dark Ones will rule forever." She caresses Hellion's arm that is wrapped around her._

_ "__Did you see how we can set this right?" Phoenix asks as he moves further into her room within Merveilles._

_ "__Yes…but it will never happen." She frowns as she replies._

_ "__Why? Why do you say that? We cannot sit back and do nothing if there is a way we can help." Phoenix seems frustrated._

_ "__Because Pho, it is not down to us to do it. It is down to Derek. And what needs to be done he will not do." She frowns at the Parrish twins, "He need to strengthen the pack before the Silver Witch casts her curse upon us, and she almost has all her ingredients." _

_ "__He needs to make new wolves, just for them to be cursed?" Hellion looks at him._

_ "__He needs to turn them so that they will survive the curse and be there to help him when it is broken. It will never be broken if he doesn't. Not all of us are meant to be cursed, I do not know the fates of all but I do know Derek will never break thee curse with only Malia and Cora by his side."_

_ "__Do you know who he needs to turn so he can break the curse?" Phoenix asks as he sits down on the edge of Belle's bed._

_ "__I do," Both of the handsome brothers look at her expectantly. "The son of the Princess of Ash."_

_ "__Liam…the knight from the Lasin Valtakunta," Phoenix says and Belle nods._

_ "__The daughter of the Shoemaker King…"_

_ "__Lady Erica of the Regno Delle Anime?" Hellion looks down at her and she nods._

_ "__And the son of the Godmother."_

_ "__Scott…but the young knight may refuse to be turned even if Derek agrees." Phoenix states._

_ "__He is a knight of this realm and he serves his King and if he knows it is the only way to save Lady Melissa from what fate has in store for her then he will."_

_ "__But how are we going to get Derek to agree to turn them, after the White Queen died he has refused to give anyone the bite." Hellion questions._

_ "__We need to turn to the White Queen then. Laura is the only one who can make Derek do what is needed. And Derek will never know true love or find his true strength until he does what is needed."_

_ "__Laura is dead, Belle, how are we supposed to get her to convince him."_

_ "__We get the puppeteer, the necromancer, we get Deaton, and he will be able to raise her spirit so she can talk some since into her brother. I want our world to survive, there is a chance we can have our happy endings." Belle explains. "Pho will you fetch Deaton?"_

_ "__Yes, milady," Phoenix stands and leaves the room._

_Belle settles back into hellion's arms and twirls her locket in her hands. She looks across her room to her dresser where a matching locket hangs, with a bird of flight upon it._

Lydia screams as she comes back too, clutching onto Parrish as she sits up. All three boys are standing around her worried. She holds onto him as he helps her up.

"What happened Lydia?" Isaac asks as he looks on with worry.

"I think my powers are expanding from being here. I…I saw my grandmother and two of you…" She looks at Parrish.

"You saw my brother, my older twin, Hellion." Parrish comments.

"You look exactly alike."

"It happens but we are not alike inside. Where I am a phoenix he is a hell hound, because for every conveyer of life there has to be one of death. He was not cursed like us, opting to help your grandmother and the Godmother escape the palace during the battle to try and keep them safe longer and out of the Dark One's hands. Your mother was not found of him at first, but grew to love him as if he was her actual father." Phoenix explains.

"I see…" She purses her lips. "So you are a phoenix, named Phoenix?" He nods. "Well we need to code name you know then, before we go to the sands, for your protection that is…How about Jordon?" Lydia looks at him with a smirk.

"Jordon…I like it. You can call my Jordon my Beauty." He caresses a hand down Lydia cheek and she grins.

"So are we leaving now, cause all I have to do is hit this button," Scott is back over at the throne.

"Hit it Scott and let's go get the rest of the gang." Lydia says with a smile.


End file.
